The invention will be described specifically for use with a bicycle. However, it will be appreciated that the invention can be used on other similar structures such as multi-person bicycles, wheeled toys, etc.
Bicycles have been developed gradually over many years and generally fall into two categories, namely basic transportation and pleasure vehicles. In the former category, a lot of development has taken place revolving around comfort, safety, and including such things as advanced brakes, seats and lighting. By contrast, pleasure bicycles tend to be equipped for such pastimes as racing or cross-country travel and the demands for these vehicles are quite different. More emphasis is placed for instance in the gear systems, lightness of the vehicle and generally style and appearance.
The pleasure segment of bicycles has resulted in more innovation in recent years and so called "high-tech" techniques have become prevalent in the design of such bicycles. Aerodynamics, weight, ergonomics, and in general innovative approaches to well established parts of the bicycles such as the brakes, the handlebars, chain wheel arrangements, saddles, etc. have dominated the market in recent years. This has resulted in renewed interest in the use of bicycles of all types. Concomitant with this is an increase in cost and value of the bicycle to the extent that theft of parts of bicycles has become common place.
The use of bicycles in cities has escalated to the point where there is renewed interest in controlling the use of the vehicles particularly after dark when it is quite common to use them without lights. There is strong movement to control this use and to legislate the use of lights, reflectors and other safety devices. Although such devices have been common on bicycles used entirely for transportation, particularly in Europe, persons involved in pleasure cycling do not want to use heavy and cumbersome systems on their bicycles since this would detract from the aerodynamics, weight and general appearance of the bicycle. It is therefore desirable to provide a way of housing the batteries and related components securely and out of sight.